Hide-and-Go-Seek
by BrokenToy13
Summary: Everyone thinks that Russia is a childish nation without a care in the world. But that is far from the truth. What if Russia finally snapped from all the insults and silent glares that were sent his way? What would happen? And how does this involve the other nations?
1. Prologue

**AN: Alright-y! If you are reading this then I thank you for clicking on my humble piece of literature.*bows* All that you need to know is that I have this head cannon thingy about Russia. People think Russia is all huge and tall, and despite being the largest nation in the world, he is ****_not tall or huge,_**** but rather short and boney due to a bad economy. Weird head cannon I know but it just popped into my head all of the sudden. Well that's enough of my babbling! Onward to the prologue! **

* * *

Russia ran into his house and slammed the old wooden door shut before sliding all the locks the door had into place. Leaning against it, he slid down its smooth surface before ending up on the cold floor. The skinny Russian covered his eyes with a black gloved hand and gritted his teeth. With his lips pulled back in a snarl , the now trembling Russia removed his hand from its place over his face before letting it fall beside him.

Purple orbs starred at the chandelier that hung from the ceiling. Its clear crystals refracted the warm, soft glow that the light bulb emitted, making it look like a bright and beautiful beacon in a vast sea of darkness.

Darkness...

Oh how he hated that word.

It reminded Russia so much of _him.__  
_

Fisting his hands and throwing his head back, which caused pain to blossom at the lower part of his skull, Russia started breathing hard. Letting out a mournful and choked cry, the boney figure bolted up and ran from the foyer.

Running up the first two floors, the Russian turned left on the third floor towards his room. Reaching the closed door, he kicked it open before dashing inside. Russia made a bee-line for his night stand and once he reached it, he hurriedly threw it open and rummaged around its inside.

From the depths of the drawer, he drew out a shiny, yet cold revolver. Walking towards a full length mirror, Russia let out choked sob.

Once standing before the mirror, the pale man starred at the reflection that was glaring back at him. He saw the wrinkled coat and scarf that he wore almost everyday. He saw the big black bags underneath tired and teary purple eyes.

Suddenly, Russia's reflection smirked sadistically back at him. The reflection's eyes narrowed while the clear unshed tears turned bloody and raced down its cheeks.

"_They want you dead," _giggled the reflection in a distorted voice.

"Sh-Shut up..." Whispered the trembling nation.

_"You can end it all by pressing that shiny little gun to your temple and squeezing the triggerrrr~." _Said the reflection in a sing-song voice.

Russia's hands started to move on their own accord. He popped out the chamber and slowly removed five of the golden-bronze bullets, leaving only one. Popping the chamber back in place, Russia spun the cylinder. When it clicked into place, he slowly raised the cold barrel of the gun to his temple.

Gnawing at his lip until it became a bloody pice of raw flesh, Russia felt his tears stream down his face. With another choked sob, he squeezed his dull purple orbs shut.

_"Do you want to end it all?" _

Nod.

"_Then **DO IT!**" _Growled the reflection towards the end.

Hesitating for a moment, Russia was about to back down when something inside of him snapped at his reflection's voice.

_"They all want you dead! Every single one of them!"_

A sudden hush fell over everything. The only sound the wide-eyed Russian heard was the ringing in his own ears. Time didn't seem to matter anymore, either.

Slowly curling his index finger around the trigger, Russia vacantly starred straight ahead at the victoriously grinning reflection.

As if he was stuck in a slow motion effect, Russia squeezed the trigger and...

**_BANG!_**

_Thud..._


	2. The Beginning

**AN:Allo's people! I bring you chapter one of of **_**Hide-and-Go-Seek.**_ **I was going to post this tomorrow if a friend hadn't demanded that I update if today... So, yeah. Also, if you find any sort of mistakes on it is because I'm writing it on my iPod and my auto correct is being a bitch to me today. So, yeah. Onward! **

**Disclaimer: I ****_DON'T _****own Hetalia *sniff***

* * *

It was a rather nice, cool day in the grand city of London. Birds flew and chirped all around the bustling streets that were filled to the brim with people. Everyone outside was surprised at the nice weather since it was mostly rainy or frigid in the city, but nonetheless, they accepted the change with open arms.

However, not everyone was lucky enough to enjoy the outside weather.

All the nations of the world were currently stuck in the conference room of an unknown building having another one of their so called 'meetings'.

"Yo, England! Why's your place so damn boring dude!" Complained no other than America himself.

With an indignant huff, the aforementioned nation whacked the younger one behind the head and retorted, "Why you bloody git!"

The solitary ring of a cellphone suddenly rang and echoed throughout the room despite the noisiness. Everyone's chatter soon died down and curious eyes looked over to the source of the sound.

Ukraine seemed surprised at all the sudden attention, and coincidentally ignoring the still ringing device from her pocket. After two or three more rings later, she finally realized why and quickly drew the cell out.

Looking at the caller ID, Ukraine tilted her head and shrugged. She flipped open the phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Ms. Ukraine," _replied the gruff voice of Russia's boss from the other end.

"Yes sir?"

_"Is Russia there by any chance?"_

Ukraine was taken aback by the question. Leaning forward and shooting a sideways glance at the empty seat where the Russian usually sat, she slowly replied ,"No sir. He isn't here. If I may ask, why?"

Poland, ever the gossiper and type of person to get into others business, whispered from his seat across from the other nation,"Who , like, is it?"

Placing her hand over the phone's end, Ukraine whispered back,"Russia's boss."

Some curious nations nodded thoughtfully and leaned back in their seats while others asked Ukraine to place the call on speaker. Rolling her eyes, she pressed her index finger against her lips in a sign to stay silent.

She quickly removed the phone from her ear and pressed a button at the bottom. From the phone's receiver, a loud crackle could be heard, indicating that either the reception was really bad or the person on the other end was moving about.

"Sir? I've placed the call on speaker, if you don't mind."

_"Not at all. Well back to business. So Russia isn't there?"_

"No sir. I thought he was with you?"

_"I have not seem him since the last time he left for one of your meetings, and that was about two weeks ago__."_

Looks of surprise appeared on some of the faces of the countries. Two weeks? What had happened?

The uncertain voice of the man on the other end brought everyone's attention back.

_"Ms. Ukraine__? May I ask a favor of you?"_

Ukraine was taken aback. Russia's boss never, _ever,_ asked for anyones help. He would rather die than sink that _low_ in his opinion.

"O-Of course sir. What do you need?"

Sounding much more relieved, the man continued,_"Would you be kind enough to go check up on Russia at his house? I would do so myself but I'm drowning in all this paper work."_

Hesitatingfor a moment, to the still listening nations surprise, Ukraine agreed with a quick_ 'Alright.'_

Without saying another word, the line went dead. Flipping the cell shut and placing it inside her pocket once more, Ukraback sagged back on her chair and rubbed her temples. " Guess I'll gave to go," she murmured.

"I will go too!" Shrieked Belarus while standing from her chair with way too much force that it skidded back a few feet before toppling over.

From the head of the table, another chair skidded back but didn't fall. Its previous occupant stood with both hands pressed against the cool surface of the table and sporting an unknown look.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, aaaaand wait," huffed America.

"What?" Asked the sisters in unison, one with an annoyed tone and the other curious.

"Think about it this way," replied the American.

_'Bloody hell not this again,' _groaned England mentally.

"What if Russia is doing this on purpose? What if it's some wicked communistic plan of his?"

_'America never did get over the Cold War,' _thought the poor Canadian who was currently being ignored like always_._

Said nation continued his rambling.

"What if its some scheme to get everyone worried that they go to his place before **BAM! **He captures you and reforms the Soviet Union before starting a nuclear holocaust with all those missiles of his!"

By now, America was pacing. Then, as if a flip had been switched, he spun around and faced the sisters with an enormous grin plastered on his face. Striking a heroic pose, America loudly exclaimed,"So as a hero, I'll go with you!"

Eyebrow twitching, England sarcastically commented,"Oh goodie. Send in a buffoon to protect everyone."

Not quite catching on, America's smile grew larger and he turned to face the Brit. "Awesome dude you're coming too?" He exclaimed.

Sputtering with rage as some of the other nations laughed, England once again whacked his former charged on the head.

Chuckling at the display, France said,"My, my Angleterre. Always following Amérique around right?"

With his forest green eyes ablaze, the Brit spun in his chair to face the Frenchman and growled,"Belt it, frog. If I'm coming, then you're going down with me." And with that, he snatched the Frenchman's collar and pulled him over.

With an indignant squawk, France quickly snatched Italy's hand, who was unfortunately sitting next to him, and retorted," If I'm going them I'm taking Ita-chan with me!"

Italy immediately grabbed onto Germany's arm and squeaked,"Vee~. Then Germany'll come too!"

Trying, and failing, to smother her laughter, Ukraine quickly clapped her hands and exclaimed loudly over the arguing voices and the laughing," Alright, alright! Sit down please!"

Unfortunately, her words were drowned out by the loud chiming of the Big Ben that was a few miles away from the building. Every country that wasn't involved stood up and walked out of the room until the only ones that were left were the still arguing nations.

Making his way over to his younger brother, Prussia wrapped his arm around Germany's and laughed.

"If mein bruder is going, then the awesome me shall go as well!"

From atop of the albino's head, Gilbird chirped in agreement and flew in circles.

Clapping her hands in order to quiet everyone down, Ukraine uncertainly asked,"So are all of you coming with me?"

"But of course!" Shouted America in glee for all the others. With a a few eye rolls here and there, everyone else nodded their heads or muttered their agreement.

Smiling at the group standing before her, Ukraine looked out the window and read the time on the Big Ben." Well, we will be setting out tomorrow around one in the afternoon so meet me here at ten in the morning. We need to discuss a few things first."

Agreeing on the plan, everyone soon left the room except for Italy, who still needed to pack up his stuff.

"Night, Italy!" Called out America,"Don't forget to turn off the lights when you leave!"

"Si!" Replied the bubbly Italian. Soon enough, he was the only one remaining in the room.

Humming a tune, he stacked up his papers. Suddenly, a cold breeze ran through the room. Italy shivered and looked over to the windows. He noticed they were closed and that nothing was outside other than the setting sun. If the windows were shut, than from where was the breeze coming from?

Shrugging it off and thinking that the cold air was the product of a faulty AC, Italy finished packing and skipped out the room. Flipping the light switch, the room plunged into darkness before he closed the door.

From the shadows, a black mass stepped out. It gazed out the window at the blood red sky and sun, its hollow eye sockets gleaming with dried or fresh blood that poured out of them. Slowly, pale and skeletal looking hands reached up and pulled a hood over its head. The red, dying sunlight caused for a shadow to cover the being's bleeding eye sockets, leaving only the nose and mouth exposed.

When the sun slipped past the blood red horizon, a predatory smirk stretched across the pale face. Razor sharp teeth glistened in the full moon as the hooded figure threw its head back and roared with maniacal laughter.

_"Oh I can't wait till tomorrow," _giggled its distorted voice.

And then, as if nothing had been there, the figure dissapeared into thin air, taking with it the freezing air and suffocating silence.


End file.
